Mwituni Oasis
Mwituni Oasis is an oasis located in the pride lands. It's the home of Mhina and his Clan. Description Mwituni Oasis is a large area that is located at the edge of the Pride Lands, near the Back Lands. The oasis has a huge waterfall, which happens to be the landmark. There is also a pool and mud hole and a deep ravine cuts through the jungle. It is Surrounded by vegetation even in the Dry Season. History Prior to Legends of the Lion GuardEdit Mohatu, the king of the Pride Lands and Simba's ancestor, visits the jungle during a drought in the Pride Lands. His subjects eventually follow his direction to the jungle, and the Pride Landers are saved from the drought. Years later, Simba run away from home since his father's death. he was rescued by Azima. She, despite her mate not wanting her to, raised Simba alongside her daughters. Rafiki decided to show Simba that his father wasn't gone but lived on within him. look at the small pool of water, he saw his father appear when Mufasa's spirits appear at the clouds told him to remember who he is. When Simba's answer was granted, he decided to go back and challenge Scar to take his place as King and at the end of Scar's rule. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In the episode Protecting Mhina, After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. Kion tells them that Mhina and his clan could stay at Pride rock until they get rid of the Poachers. Mhina Agreed to the idea and thanked the lion guard as he and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave. In Cold Shoulder, Mwituni Oasis appears in painting at The Lair of the Lion Guard. List of Species *Leopards *Lyenas **Mohatu **Patch **Kamaria **Salehe **Njere **Dhamira **Malaika **Cherryheart **Ahadi jr **Simba Jr **Dada Nzuri and Twin Ndugu **Kion Junior **Sarafina Jr **Uchoraji **Sarafu **Sarabi Jr *Finches *Galagos *Gazelles *Hamerkops *Honey Badgers **Bunga *Hornbills *Hyraxes *Mice *Mongooses **Tendaji's Mob **Tendaji **Shauku *Pangolins *Pythons **Joka **Chatu *Servals **Kanu *Starlings *Storks *Toads *Turacos *Turtles *Clouded Leopards *Warthogs *Okapis **Ajabu **Aziza *Otters *Cheetahs Former Inhabitants *Kingiza Locations *Waterfall *The Moonpool *Mud Hole *Mto River *Mhina's Den *Couples' Peak Visitors *Makucha's Leap **Makucha **Fahari **Jiona *Evil Kion *Ora's Bank **Ora *Mama Binturong *Smun's Prickle **Smun *Night Pride **Rani **Nirmala **Baliyo **Surak *Simba's Pride **Simba **Nala **Kiara **Kovu **Shauri **Denahi **Marigold **Kenai **Belee **Nita **Kora **Kia **Shabaha **Tazama **Kasi **Imara *Rafiki *Makini *Binga *Chuluun Gallery Trivia * Rafiki, Makini and Nita often venture to this location to gather herbs. * "Mwituni" means "jungle" in Swahili. Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Locations within the Pride Lands